Sarlek Lygreel
Sarlek Lygreel was a male Dragon from the Wragia Kingdom. He was the former Dragon Lord, meaning that he was the ruler of all dragonkind. Appearance Sarlek has the shape of an Eastern Dragon, but the physique of a Western one, meaning that he is quite large and long, but has the typical dragon wings, horns, and claws. His eyes are lilac and so is his blood. His body is all pitch black and his claws are also Lilac. He seems to have a purple smoke emanating from him, like an aura or shadowy cloak. His breath is black, and although it seems to be Fire, it is actually Corruption. Biography Sarlek is parent-less due to the fact he was existent in Year 1. He was created as a young Teenager who lived with 4 other dragons: Ragulius Sigil, Issir Krahlxakir, Yhurrik Gylianadiz, and Feiluz Oukanmarre. They were all good friends and helped the other Dragons build the kingdom of Wragia. As the years passed and the kingdom grew bigger, they all went to build their own houses. However, Sarlek was in love with Issir, and he wanted to help her in building her house. When he went to visit her at her house-in-progress, he saw her being able to handle the contruction with ease. Sarlek asked her if she wished to help anyway, but Issir said that Ragulius is the one who actually needed help. But neither knew where his house was being built, therefore nothing much was done. A few days later, Sarlek wanted to find out where Ragulius' house really was. He was getting worried about the fact he never showed up or anything asking him or his friends for help. He just appeared that one day saying he needed it, but ran off without saying where was he. He went with Yhurrik and Feliuz to get together and find Ragulius, but when they went to find Issir, she wasn't home. The three got even more worried and weren't sure about what to do. Sarlek then decided to travel far and wide in Wragia to look for the house. Apparently, Ragulius' house wasn't built in Wragia, but rather a nearby mountain in Droukka. When Sarlek went to see how he was doing, Issir was there and she said he was fine, and that he didn't wanted to make a house in Wragia because he disliked all the people making noise and whatnot in the kingdom. In Year 10, the 5 dragons reunited and decided to explore the wilderness of Droukka. However, Ragulius knew the area well, and warned them there could the territorial Dragons. Sarlek however ignored his advice and went on into the wild lands. He travelled far into Droukka, but all the dragons he saw were friendly. They all, apparently, rather warned the teenager that he shouldn't travel too far South. They weren't sure about what was the danger, but they had spread the rumour about a mysterious Rift in the Ocean to the south. Sarlek was daring and persistent, and kept the flight deep down South anyway. (TBA) Magic & Abilities Relationships